cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Witches
For the archetype whose Japanese name is "ウィッチ", see "Witch". ]] The "Witches" ( Majo) are a series of cards that include "Witch" in its card name, the two main archetypes exclusive to the Shadow Paladin and Genesis clans. The Shadow Paladin variants were first introduced in Booster Set 4: Eclipse of Illusionary Shadows and received further support in Booster Set 12: Binding Force of the Black Rings and Extra Booster: Requiem at Dusk, while the Genesis variants were first introduced in Booster Set 10: Triumphant Return of the King of Knights and received further support in Extra Booster: Waltz of the Goddess. Background The Different Allegiance of Witches Many witches of "Genesis" helped others with their magic, wanting to earn both reputation and a living. During the previous "Invasion Great War", the Witch Troop had been established, and the value of witches on the battlefield had been proven. In contrast, many other witches joined "Shadow Paladin" because they had broken certain taboos (for reasons such as conducting magical research) and as a result were banished into exile, they then took refuge in Shadow Paladin. They are known to be egocentric, and the only thing that they obey is their own desires. In many cases they would often harm others, intentionally or accidentally. Playstyle 'Shadow Paladin' variants Their playstyle revolves around replacing your opponent's rear-guards with Grade 0's from the Drop Zone or Deck in order to weaken the opponent's field and prevent intercepts (if the front row is replaced) as well as decreasing the amount of triggers in the deck and Drop Zone. Certain units also capitalise on the opponent's weakened field and decrease the opposing Vanguard's power (Witch of Quests, Securna and Cultus Witch, Rias). One could also say that their playstyle resembles a witch's curse. 'Genesis' variants The Genesis variants focus on empowering their own rear-guards and strengthening their own field with superior calls using Witch of Quill Pens, Oneon, Witch of Ravens, Chamomile, Witch of White Rabbits, Cardamon and Witch of Frogs, Melissa. Like most other Genesis cards, their ace units activate skills through a large Soul Blast cost to gain advantage and resources (Witch of Eagles, Fennel) and power (White Snake Witch, Mint). They are also able to utilize their mechanic of soul charging and soul blasting to thin the deck while being able to perform Legion repeatedly and send triggers back into the deck. If done correctly, and by stalling long enough, they can reduce the deck to almost nothing but triggers. List of "Witch" Cards 'Genesis' Grade 0 *Black-feathered Witch, Stevia *Drip Witch, Rosemary (Stand) *Lemon Witch, Limonccino (Critical) *Witch of Big Pots, Laurier (Heal) *Witch of Big Pots, Laurier (V Series) (Heal) *Witch of Cherries, Poppy (Draw) *Witch of Great Talent, Laurier (Heal) *Witch of Mice, Koroha *Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon *Witch's Familiar, Shiroma (Critical) *Wraith Witch, Sorel (Critical) Grade 1 *Apple Witch, Cider *Witch of Cats, Cumin *Witch of Cats, Cumin (V Series) *Witch of Frogs, Melissa *Witch of Frogs, Melissa (V Series) *Witch of Fruit of Knowledge, Rooibos *Witch of Melons, Thyme *Witch of Oranges, Valencia *Witch of Peaches, Bellini *Witch of Quill Pens, Oneon *Witch of Strawberries, Framboise Grade 2 *Black Snake Witch, Chicory *Broom Witch, Callaway *Witch of Amulets, Linden *Witch of Golden Eagles, Jasmine *Witch of Grapes, Grappa *Witch of Owls, Paprika *Witch of Ravens, Chamomile *Witch of Aster, Star *Witch of White Rabbits, Cardamon Grade 3 *Crimson Witch, Radish *White Snake Witch, Mint *Witch of Eagles, Fennel *Witch of Pure Star, Anis *Witch of Wolves, Saffron Grade 4 *Witch Queen of Accomplishment, Laurier *Witch Queen of Congratulation, Nasturtium *Witch Queen of Holy Water, Clove 'Shadow Paladin' Grade 0 *Black Crow Witch, Eine (Critical) *Lizard Witch, Aife (Draw) *Witch of Banquets, Lir *Witch of Black Cats, Milcra (Heal) *Witch of Black Doves, Goewin (Critical) *Witch of Goats, Medb (Stand) *Witch of Heresy, Jeliddo (Heal) Grade 1 *Barrier Witch, Grainne *Little Skull Witch, Nemain *Skull Witch, Nemain (V Series) *Witch of Choices, Eriu *Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod *Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod (V Series) *Witch of Precious Stones, Dana *Witch of Quests, Securna *Witch of Ruination, Scathach *Witch's Familiar, Kuroma Grade 2 *Witch of Calamity, Emer *Comet Witch, Serva *Inspection Witch, Deirdre *Moonlight Witch, Vaha *Skull Witch, Nemain *Witch of Attraction, Adora *Witch of Godly-speed, Emel *Witch of Intelligence, Dehtail *Witch of Reality, Femme *Witch of Secret Books, Adra Grade 3 *Cultus Witch, Rias *Mesmerizing Witch, Fianna *Sharp Fang Witch, Fodla *Witch of Comets, Manisa *Witch of Cursed Talisman, Etain Grade 4 *Witch Queen of Iniquity, Jeliddo *Witch Queen of Transfiguration, Sinclair Trivia *It should be noted that in the Japanese version ( Majo) and (ウィッチ Uicchi) are two different card series even though they're both pronounced as "Witch" in the English version. All of the Witch units in the Oracle Think Tank and Gold Paladin clans have (ウィッチ Uicchi) in its names, so do not count for this series. However in the English format they are considered to have the same "Witch" name. *Granblue's Witch Doctor of the Abyss, Negromarl has "Witch" only in its English name, but not in its Japanese name. Whether the card can be used in English format due to this translation is unknown. *The Witches of Shadow Paladins are based on Irish Mythology. *Some of the Witches of Genesis' names are based on alcoholic drinks, or related to alcohol, while some of them refer to plants, and some are both. Category:Archetype Category:Witch